


A Love So Great

by Xireana_Prime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic accident sends a young woman to the well of sparks and in doing so meets Primus. With offer of a 2nd chance at life, the young woman agrees to help the mecha God. Now she thrust into a world not her own but know of. Who is she? who was she? and can she end the war that has been going on for over a Milena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. I only own OC's and plot.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**God speaking/all spark**

**(Cybertronain)**

The sound of a pencil furiously scratching on paper was heard in the dead of night. Knowing full well that there was class the next day, did not teeter the young artist. Crimson bangs hiding emerald orbs fill with concentration as the young woman drew. From a distance it looked to be nothing but a pile of gears and scrap metal. But up close….up close the picture was forming a four tail kitsune, completely made of metal! It was posed in something from a manga.

The four tails were pointed up with the ends opening up to what looked like cannons! Above the metal maw, was a glowing orb, that seemed to be floating. The picture in a whole showed that the creature was using its best attack and was about to fire it off!

Just as she was about to start coloring the picture, the lights had gone out. With an irritated groan, the brunet-ginger got up and walked over to the fuse box that was a few feet behind the drawing table in which she had been seated in for the past five hours…

Taking a flashlight form a nearby night stand, the green-eyed woman opened the box. Seeing nothing wrong, she proceeded to flick a switch. But as fate would have it, it was not a fuse that had turned the lights out, but was a brewing lighting storm outside. Right as she touched the switch, a lightning bolt had struck her power line and the current went straight down that line and into the poor girl's body.

Sparks flew as she seizured for a moment before being thrown into her drawing table where he unfinished work had been sitting. She lay there on the ground unmoving and lifeless.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the young woman's body began to _disintegrate_. Like download data on a computer. The strange thing was, so did the work of art she had yet to finish…..

Floating… that's what she felt she was doing. She didn't feel pain, the horrible feeling of being fried was gone, but then again so was the feeling in the rest of her body.

**Youngling…**

'Huh? Who's there?' the woman thought.

**Fear not Femme, I shan't cause any harm to befall you.**

The voice seemed to echo and read her mind. So she decided to let the stones fall as she questioned. 'Okay, but you haven't answered my first question. Also did you just call me a femme?'

**A sharp one aren't you?** The voice chuckled. **Yes, young one, I did call you a femme. Why? Is this term familiar to you?**

The girl giggles slightly. 'Yes, yes it is. You see I used to watch a series call _Transformers_ and in this series, they'd call females of a race, femmes. As it is their term for such. I had always wondered why the All Spark had to be destroyed. It was so sad to know that a whole worlds worth of history lost in an instant, for the cost of another.'

**My you are quite intelligent. Now as for your question, I am Primus, God and grand creator of the Cybertornains and Cybertron.**

The woman would have been falling out of her chair if she had been in one. 'Y-you mean they're real?' She thought, almost afraid that her biggest dream would be some sort of a cruel joke by fate.

**Yes, they're real and very much 'in a pinch' as you humans would say.**

'Well is there-wait. If I'm talking with you, that must mean I had somehow gotten into the Well of Sparks. And if that's the case, then that means I'm-.' She couldn't finish her thought, for Primus had interrupter.

**Off-lined? Yes my dear-spark, I'm afraid you have.**

The girl was quiet and only said a shaky. 'oh…' Primus felt sorry for the young human. Separated a dimension away and to top that off, she finds out she had off-lined. He felt for her, he really did. Suddenly she came up with a solution to both their problems.

**Youngling, if you could have a second chance at life, would you take it?**

'What? You mean I don't have to stay dead?' She asked astonished.

**Correct. But in order to do so, I need your help. In return you may start a new life in the dimension that I reside in.**

Thinking it over, she decided to take him up on his offer. 'Yes, I'll help you.' Glad that she agreed he began to explain things.

**Wonderful! Now seeing as your body is gone, you need a new one. Have anything in mind, young one?**

Thinking of her picture she had drawn before she died, she replied. 'Yes I do.'

**Very good. Now, keep that in mind while I give you your frame.**

What felt like years became a mere second as she looked down at herself and saw her picture, only she was black red and blue with chrome highlights.

**An unusual alt-form, but suits you none the less. Now our time young femme, is growing short. The way for you to help me, is becoming the new all-spark, also helping the last prime and his cohort as well. They way you go about it, is entirely your decision. Good luck, Xireana Prime.**

The feeling of free falling came over her before she hit solid ground and in doing so, put her in stasis lock.


	2. Chapter 1 Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our new main protagonist learns about her new form will she handle it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. I only own OC's and plot.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**God speaking/all spark**

_**Comm-link** _

**(Cybertronain)**

Dream/mind-scape

chapter 1 changes

In the middle of the moon lit dessert, lay a strange sight. It was a mechanical object. It was in poor condition, looking like it was a scrap metal sculpture. It appeared to be reminiscent to an animal.

Having hind legs with double knees and the strange ears on top of it's head. Not to mention the five tails of it's rear end. It's color scheme was mainly red with scrap pieces of blue here and there.

As the creature began to wake, places would light up green. Soon enough it's eyes open and blue-green eyes glowed in the dark.

Standing up the creature looked about and stared at the ground. 'I don't remember being this far from the ground...' It looked down and lifted a paw to face. It was red and chrome with almost delicate claws. Sitting back on it's hind legs started to examine it self.

Spying a small oasis an shakily walked over to it. Staring at the still water, it saw it's reflection. It was definitely female. So she moved from side to side staring at the changes in her new body. She was practicing on how to move. Starting out with walking. After ity seemed as natural as walking on two legs she went to trotting, then running. Soon enough she was leaping, jumping and pouncing about.

Laying down to rest, she began to remember what had happened to her. "I was human; I Died; Met the god of Transformers: Primus; made a deal; got turned into a animal-robot; put into a different dimension." She sighed to her self. Laying her head on her crossed paws began to think. Just then she had an epiphany.

'If I'm a Cybertonain now, that means I have weapons and a by-ped form!' She thought giddily. Standing back up, she concentrated on the inner workings of her processor. Everything was in folders and in Cybertonain. When ever she would meet up with the bots, she'd need a data packet of Earth's languages. Thinking about weapons, a notification popped up on her HUD display.

*Weapons system check...*

*Weapons System: Functioning... 100%*

*Weapons choice...*

*Fusion Tail Canon...Sonic Claws...Arm Blaster...Wrist Blade Shooter*

"Okay, um... how about something less dangerous... Sonic claws?" She mumbles. The her fore-paws began to shift and her claws became longer and vibrated at high speed. Taking her claw, she stared at it for a moment then slashing at a large boulder. To her gleeful surprise the boulder was diced clean in two!

Eager to try out her other weapons, she tried her Shooter.

*Error...Unable to use in Alter mode...*

'Hm... Okay how able the Blaster?' She thought.

*Error...Unable to use in Alter mode...* Came up again. She grumbles "I better not have a Windows OS or I'll offline myself in a spark beat..." With a sigh she thought. 'Okay. Fusion Cannon?'

Suddenly all five of her tail were at attention and the tips opened up like a hinge door to power up. She suddenly felt the urge to lift her maw up and open it up. The Fusion Cannon began to gather up about her maw. Panicking slightly she needed to pic a target. Glancing about almost hysterically, she finds an old rusted out pick up and thought perfect. Aiming her maw at the track and fired. The pick up exploded with a very loud bang. Echoing across the desert plains. She just hoped her little experimenting went unnoticed. "Okay, not for transforming..." She sighed. She considerate and felt herself folding out ward and inward at the same time. She Was suddenly on two legs. One of her tails turned into armor for her legs while the other became armor for her arms. The last two tails turned into shoulder armor. Leaving her with a single tail on her back. Looking down, she spied a wheel on the heels of her legs and figured she'd try those at a different time.

OxO

On the other side of the state, was an old missile silo that is now used as a base for Team Prime. They were having a rough month. First BulkHead almost loses his memory, not long after that, Ratchet goes crazy on Synthetic-Energon, Unicron end up being the core of the earth, Optimus loses his memories an leaves with the Decepticons, Jack leaves for Cybertron to go to Vector Sigma and is attacked be Insecticons, and Scraplets.

The only thing that had well at all that last week was Optimus Getting His memories back. Ratchet sighed. He had really hoped that things would have gone smoother. He was just about to get some Recharge, when something went off on the computer.

"Optimus! I'm getting a Cybertonain signal on the other side of the state." He Called over to the still awake Prime. "Can you tell what Fraction they are in?" He asks the medic. Who shakes his helm. "No. It seems to be a Neutral, and by the week signal, they're low on energon and weakening." Giving a nod, he walked over to Ground Bridge. "If that is the Case then they may be in need of help. Set a ground bridge to the coordinates. I shall recon our guest." Optimus stated.

"Optimus, be careful. Neutrals are known to be distrusting of both fractions." Ratchet warns. "I know old friend. Optimus Prime Rolling out!" He transformed and drives through the ground bridge. He exits the bride and looks about. As he cautiously walks about, Optimus hears some groaning. "Frag it all to Pit! I Shouldn't have used so much energy with that test! Especially with out knowing where to find energon." Walking closely he peeks over a boulder and sees a strange sight. A Cybertonain femme that looked to have been put together by sparkling wreckers. He watched as the bot puts an arm over it's optics. "Guess this is how it ends..." She gave a bitter laugh. "Off-lining quietly and alone... Not even able to finish the mission Primus asked of me... I must really... be... an... idiot..."

Optimus didn't have the spark to let the Neutral die. He came out from the boulder and walked strait up to the Neutral. He gently tapped her helm. "Miss. Come on, wake up. You need to stay awake." He watched as she slowly opened her optics an focused her eyes on him. "Oh... Hi..." She mumbled trying to stay awake. Optimus keeps talking. "It's okay you safe now. I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." She blinks and gives a nod. "Pleasure...to...meet...you... I'm" She didn't get to finished as her optics flickered. Worried. He quickly tapped her helm again. "Miss you need to stay awake. I need your permission to take you to our base. Flick you optics twice for no once for yes." She flickered them once.

Wasting no time her comm-Linked Ratchet. _**Ratchet, I need a ground bridge and ready the med bay.**_ Ratchet then commed. _**On it Optimus.**_ The bridge appeared no a few feet from Optimus as he carefully picked up and carried the worryingly light femme. As soon as the Prime was in base, Ratchet gasped. "By the All Spark! What happened to her! She looked like she's been slagged!" Shaking in anger merely stated. "Med bay now!" Doing as told, Optimus gently laid the femme on birth and then stepped away, so Ratchet could work. Optimus went back to the monitor looking for Decepticon activity, letting the medic operate on the patient. 'I wonder what the femme meant by, Mission from Primus?' The Prime idly wondered.

-_-O-_-O-_-

**Dream/Mind-Scape**

She was floating... it was dark and she couldn't feel. She didn't like it. She wanted warmth dammit! She then felt the warmth along with hearing a chuckle.

**I see you have not been in the dimension less that and Earth day and already you need medical attention!** She pouted at the deity. It wasn't funny. Didn't help that he body was improperly designed.

**Though your design is unique and functional. It lack the proper armor in any form. I'm quite surprised you weren't injured from the fall.** Primus saw how embarrassed the femme was about her body and smiled. **Do not fear youngling. The medic will take good care of you. By the time you wake you'll have everything you'll need.** She began to panic a moment. What about her tails? They were he strongest weapon and she liked the wheels on her feet. Primus laughed once again at her antics. **Do not fret little femme. I have sent the medic the thoughts of leaving your tails and wheels alone.**

Sighing in relief, the femme began to wonder how much she should tell the bots. And hopped that they wouldn't find out too soon. **I believe that's a bit too late my dear.** She watched a a window appeared before her. He was angel slightly above Ratchet's hem and she heard him gasp. He quickly set down her chest plate and called out. "Optimus! Get in here quickly!" Optimus worrying for the femme made his way to the medical bay. "Is everything alright with the femme, Ratchet?" inquired. Shaking his helem. "Yes yes! It's going fine, but..." He sighed. Look at her spark chamber casing. Tell me what that mark means."

She watched from the window as Optimus coughed in embarrassment but did as asked. His beautiful blue optics grew wide. "...Prime?..." Ratchet then went on one of his tangents. "By the All Spark! How can this happen! There hasn't been two Primes, let alone a FEMME Prime since-" "Nova and Solus Prime. I remember the History just as well as you do, Ratchet." Examining the rest of her Chamber. "There appears to be more inscriptions on her chamber. If I am correct, this translate into her designation and occupation." Seeing as the mech Prime's optics grew even larger said. "Old friend... you may want to sit down." Looking warily at the blue and red mech, the ambulance, sat down. Looking over the writing again says. "It states that her name is Xireana and coupled with her being a Prime, makes her Xireana Prime and he occupation is...priestess of Cybertron."

Ratchet thought he was about to glitch. "That means she-she'll be able to speak with Primus, Vector Sigma And the All Spark! Produce energon and see the future!" Ratchet's whole frame sagged. "We're saved...Primus has gifted us back hope..." Optimus shook his head. "Hope had never been taken old friend. Though it is by pure luck we have come across the priestess before Megatron, I fear that he will learn of her existence eventually. We must keep her safe at all costs."

The window closed and Xireana was stunned. Could she really do all those things? **Yes, my little Priestess. You can do that and more in time. But there will be many trials for you to accomplish.** Xireana was honored with the titles but was fearful of being on her own. **Fear not Xireana Prime. I am not cruel to leave you these burden to your self alone. Though some must be completed by only you. You shall have a Spark mate destined for you. Ask the Decepticon scout to look for a red connection leaving from your spark to the other. Recharge little one. You need the rest. For you and the others.**

Xireana then let the spark beat of Primus lul her into recharge with a smile on her face.


	3. New Systems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our new Bot has gotten an upgrade on her body...

Chapter 3 New Systems

Ratchet worked hard into the morning. Optimus had been up with him, checking the medic's progress with a femme. She began to look like a normal Cybertonain by 3am. It was now a quart to six and her upgrades were almost finished.

Turning back to the monitor, Optimus continued to look for energy disturbances. The prime had been at it for another hour, before the other Autobots woke from their recharge. BulkHead Was the first one to enter the command room and head towards the energon storage for his daily ration. "Morning Boss Bot." Optimus gave a nod in greeting. Amused that BulkHead had used the Prime's unofficial nick-name that Miko had given him. "Good Morning, BulkHead. How was your recharge?" The gentle giant smiled at his leader. "Well enough. Think I have some sand stuck in my joints though. Gonna have to ask Ratchet for some oil after I hit the racks."

Optimus Shook his head slightly. "At least now you know not to go 'dune bashing' when precipitation is falling from the atmosphere." BulkHead laughed. "Don't I know it?" On his way to the wash racks, the green wrecker spied the femme. "Whoa! Hey Boss Bot, when'd we get a new member to the team?" "As far as we know, she is a Neutral until she wakes from stasis. When She had got he distress signal, she was in very poor condition, scrap metal for armor and almost empty of energon." The wrecker's optic grew wide, "Scrap really?" Looking back at the recharging femme murmured. "Poor femme. I hope she'll be alright." Optimus smiled at the kind sparked bot. "According to Ratchet, she should be waking up some time after the children are at school." BulkHead gave a nod before he headed to wash racks.

Optimus took this time to look over the newly overhauled femme. Her helm was red and blue with her Audio receptors resembling animal ears. Like that of a cat or fox. Her crest was also blue but had a green energon jewel that glowed faintly in the dim lighting of the med-bay. Her face plate was heart shaped and seemed delicate. She had door wings and wheels to she was a grounder, but also had what appeared to be a tail from he lowed spinal strut.

Though he thought it strange that her energon lines seemed to be green, he had seen some with purple, but that did not mean they were consuming dark energon. Optimus wondered why now, after all this time... for a new priestess to appear? Was there something about to happen that they need so much help for? Would she even join them? He sighed. 'Too many unknown factors...' He dismally thought. He then went back to the monitor.

Little did he know that Xireana was slowly coming back online. She first had the HUD pop up and give her a diagnostic of her system. She found that her whole frame had an overhaul. She saw that her blaster was upgraded as well as getting an energon blade. She then ignored the rest of the information and onlined her optics. The first thing she saw was a very high ceiling, turning her helm, She saw that there was a bunch of equipment that she couldn't recognize. To add to her nervousness, she was hooked up to machines. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to sit up.

Just as she was sitting up, a bot with red and white coloring walked into the med-bay. "Ah bap bap bap! What do you think you doing?!" Xireana froze. "Um... sitting up?" The mech gave her a look before saying. "Very well. But you aren't allowed to leave the med-bay till I say other wise." Looking nervously at the medic, gave a nod.

The medic gave her a warning look before checking over her status. "Seems like your frame has synced in well with the massive upgrades you had. I'm surprised you survived with not having the proper armor for so long." Xireana shifted nervously. She had an idea on who he is, but she didn't want to come clean about her not being from Cybertron just yet.

"Um, can you tell me where I am? And who are you?" She asked tilting her head to the side. The mech turned back towards her an said. "My designation is Ratchet and I'm the Chief Medical Officer of Team Prime. Your currently in Earth's Autobot Base" Xireana widened her optics. _I really am at the_ _Autobot's base!_ The young femme fidgeted. "Um how did I get here?" Ratchet sighed. "You were brought here. You almost went in stasis lock from lack of energon." The priestess fiddled with her hands as she asked. "Is the bot that helped me still here? I'd like to thank em."

Ratchet had been secretly observing the Priestess. She didn't seem to be much of a threat, but until she chose a fraction, he wanted to keep an eye on here. "He went out on patrol, but I think I could arrange for you to meet him." Xireana gave Ratchet a smile. He then looked her over. Her spark age was only a a few Cybertonain Centuries old. She was a little younger than Optimus. He then went back to working on the formula for Synthetic Energon. About a half an hour later he heard Xireana begin to hum along to some unheard music. _Must have tapped into the internet._ Ratchet thought absently.

" _As the moon was being held closely by the sky,_  
I became frightened by loneliness,  
So I called out, searching for you, but couldn't see through my tears.

_When reflected in your eyes,_  
I would be smiling,  
Never again shall I find a smile like that one.  
In the pitch dark, my cries go on,  
And there I see you,  
Too far away."

The Medic was listening to her sing. Her voice modulator was soothing to his audio receptors. The only music that seemed to be play at base, was BulkHead and Miko's heavy metal. So he was enjoying the soothing yet sad music while he could.

" _To the point of breaking,_  
Hold me tightly.  
If I can meet with you again,  
Even in a dream,  
Let me have eternal sleep.

_To the point of breaking,_  
Hold me tightly.  
The dream, from which I've been waking up, is vanishing,  
Your arms and beloved voice is slipping away."

Xireana had her optics closed, so she didn't see the audience she was making by her singing. The rest of the team had come back from dropping off their charges at school and were surprised by seeing a unknown singing femme in the med-bay. Ratchet had gotten a comm from Optimus asking for a ground bridge, the medic opened one up. Once Optimus was through, he saw that everyone was watching the med-bay. He made to ask a question, when Arcee made a shushing motion at him and BulkHead motioned for him to watch and listen. With a raised brow plate did as told, and heard a soft voice singing. He found that the femme that was recharging earlier, was awake and singing with her optics closed, unaware of Team Prime's presence watching her sing.

" _Because I will meet with you again,_  
Because I made a promise,  
With love that would overflow,  
Cover me gently -  
Let me have eternal sleep.

_I can't see you,  
I can't see you..."_

BumbleBee had a mischievous glint to his optic and once she had finished, began clapping, which got the rest of the team doing it as well. The femme gave an amusing squeak at being startled. "Ah um a I didn't disturb any-bot did I?" Arcee gave a laugh. "Disturb? I highly doubt you could to by that kind of singing. All we get to hear no an astrocycles is Bulkhead and his charge's heavy metal." BulkHead made a face. "Hey!" the rest of the team gave a laugh as the wrecker pouted. Optimus smiled at him. "It is true BulkHead, your favored genera of music is not everybots cube of energon."

Xireana smiled softly at the team before her. _Maybe I could tell them and they wouldn't treat me different..._ She mused. "Not to be rude, but could you tell me who you all are?" She motioned her hand to the CMO. "I know Ratchet from when I onlined, but that's it." The very tall red and blue mech gave a nod. "Then let me introduce my team to you." He motioned towards a small blue femme. who looked to be very stand off-ish. "This is my second in command, Arcee. Next to her is our wrecker BulkHead." Bulkhead was large and green But had a kind air to him. Like a teddy bear. He then went to a youngling mech that was yellow and black. "This is our scout BumbleBee." He used his radio to play an audio clip. "Yep check the rep! Second to none!" Xireana gave a small laugh at Bee's clip. She could tell he'd be fun to be around.

Looking at them all, she realized that she knew all of them from when she was human. _Best to keep up the appearance of not knowing them. So I don't rouse any suspicion._ She thought. Turning her face to the blue and red mech. "And what is your designation, good sir?" She said playfully with a smile. Ratchet for once felt like messing with the potential couple and said. "This, youngling, is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and the one who saved you."

Xireana felt her fans kick on. She had thought he looked good when she was human, he looked damn near irresistible in real life! _This is a mech of superior metal if I ever knew one!_ The priestess's fans kicked into high gear at her own thoughts. Optimus seeing her embarrassment and hearing her fans speed up; decided to tease her. "What is your designation, fair lady?" Not only was it worth seeing his team's faces as he teased the priestess, but the look on the femme's face when she realized that he was flirting back, was priceless!

Getting her fans to slow down, she replied. "I'm Xireana and I'm a warrior class Priestess." Their faces froze. She fidgeted in the thick silence. _Thank Primus they all don't know about me being a_ _ **High Priestess and a Prime**_ _!_ She mentally sighed. Optimus noticed that Xireana was getting nervous at their silence and said. "We found that you had poor plating and that you are a Neutral. Could you explain that for us?" Giving the mech Prime a silent thank you, replied. "Well, I online exactly as you found me. I don't have much memory on my time on Cybertron. All I remember is a painful shock to my system, then darkness. I first thought I was in the well, but I realized that was in some fort of container. After what felt like megacycles, I was free from the dark box and found myself in a desert. Apparently my HUD wasn't completely working and didn't realize I was so low on energon. I remember trying to talk to someone before I shut down."

BulkHead asked. "As for why your a Neutral?" She snorted. "For a very simple reason really. No Bot has told me about their side. I learned early on that the Decepticons were once fought for a noble cause, but then they turned violent an greedy. I have no desire to join them. Yet I have not heard the Autobot's side, just that they fight the Cons." She looked curiously at the bots waiting for their side of the story.

Optimus gave a nod to the femme. "Then allow me to tell you our story. The Autobots started not long after the Decepticons..." An so Xireana was told about the beginning of the Autobots and their cause to bring freedom to all sentient beings oppressed by the Decepticons, and one day bring Cybertron back to be habitable.

After a few moments of thought, she asked. "If it would be alright, could I join the Autobots?" Optimus smiled at the short femme. "We could always use any help offered. I thank you, and welcome you to the Autobots."


	4. Fueneral Songs

Xireana was having a wonderful conversation with BumbleBee when Arcee came back from her patrol and said it was his turn. Bee Had left with a chirp and played another audio clip.

"I'll Be Back." The red femme snickered at his line. Arcee merely lifted a brow plate at the youngling. "He doesn't usually use audio clips, not since we first arrived on this planet. You've really made an impression on him."

Xireana waved a servos in dismissal. "Nah. I just enjoy younglings. He reminds me of my little sister before she offlined. She had the same attitude but she was sparked with a weak spark. She was lucky to make it to her fourth frame..." Arcee watched as her optics fogged over in memory.

"She hide offlined in my arms... Asked for me to sing the funeral song so her spark would be at ease." Xireana sighed. "Funeral song?" the ninja like femme asked. "Yes. It was an old custom to sing sparks to the well when a Cybertonain became to weak or if they were afraid of passing." Xireana had replied. Arcee vented in wonder. "Wow. I didn't know there were customs like that on Cybertron." The priestess gave a chuckle. "I'm not surprised. It's a fairly old and out dated thing to do. By the time I was needed, Megatronous had already attacked the temple where I was hidden away in. If it wasn't for Alpha Trion putting in a booby-trap to launch my stasis pod into space if anyone but a Prime were to get near me."

Xireana paused for a moment. _'How on earth am I coming up with all this? I shouldn't know have this slag! What was I actually a Cybertonain in another life?!'_

**Got it on one my dear.**

Xireana blinked. _'Primus... why are you in my head?'_

**I will always be with you. You are my one an only priestess. All you need to do is call and I shall answer.**

_'That seems to be a little too convenient. But that's for another time. How the Pit do I know all this information?'_

**You were half correct in being a Cybertonain in another life. Your counterpart was a Cybertonain. The two of you essentially switched lives, but retained all of your memory. LunaBurst; your counterpart, had been struck down by DriftWing when you were shocked. In doing so, you two switched bodies. I merely tweaked yours as your god did the same to Luna.**

_'So that's why I know all this and more. Cool and good to know. Anything else I should know before I make a fool of myself?' Xireana mentally inquired._

**Yes. You'll need to talk to Optimus about your spark-bonding. If you don't do it in the next few human months, other wise something bad will happen.**

Xireana was about to ask what, when she was pulled back into reality by a tap on her shulder plate. Blinking a few times, she turned to find Arcee with a nervous look on her. "Arcee? Is everything alright?"

The blue femme gave a nod and looked away as she asked. "Do, do you think you could sing the funeral song at my partner's grave? Being on an alien planet and all I had been worried he'd be stuck here you know?"

Xireana's optics softened. "Of course I would. I give in a proper funeral. You get the others and I'll head to the grave. Above the silo yes?" Arcee gave a nod and then left to get the others.

She took the lift up and soon felt the presence of another spark. _'Oh dear...'_ Once the door opened, sure enough, a mech with red paint and a single horn stood atop the silo, watching as the sun set. "Man, I will never get over the view from here." He had said.

"It is a nice view, though I do miss the view from the Roof of the Archives tower in Iacon." Xireana stated. "Yeah it does have a better-HUH? YOU-YOU CAN HEAR ME?!" The mech cried. "And see you. You've been stuck here a while haven't you?" She added.

He sighed. "Yeah, going on a 6 human months. I'm CliffJumper by the way, how can you see me anyway?"

Xireana laughed. "Pleasure! I'm Xireana. As to how I can see you, that's easy. I'm a priestess."

His optics grew comically wide. "Really? I thought they were all wiped out." "They were I'm the last." She quietly stated. "Wouldn't that make you like the Prime of Priestesses of something?" She jokingly asked. "Your right. I am the High Priestess and a Prime." If CliffJumper wasn't already dead, he'd of had a spark-attack.

"I know for a fact that you can get to the Well, but why haven't you left yet?" She quickly asked, getting the subject off of her. The red mech shook his helm and answered. "I just... still feel needed here is all. Even if I'm not seen or heard." Xireana gave a nod in understanding. "Arcee feels that you deserve a rest. She wants me to sing your Spark to the Well." He blinked before laughing. "She does have a spark! I knew it! Ha!" He sighed. "I could use a nice rest. I wonder if I'll see anyone I know there..."

Xireana smiled up and the Cybertonain ghost. "You will."

Suddenly the rest of the bots arrived. Ratchet being one of the first to crouch. "Why are we having another funeral for CliffJumper? He's long left for the Well." Xireana sighed. "No. He spark still lingers."

The got every-bot's attention. 'W-what do you mean? Like a-a ghost or something?" BulkHead nervously stated. She gave a nod to the green giant. "Yes. He said he still felt needed here." Arcee looked guilty. Xireana knew right away what to say. "CliffJumper said ta stop being a pipe in the slag and ta move one. You have a good partner now and will knock some sense into you when ya need it."

Mean while, said spirit was impressed. That was just what he was about to say. Xireana looked to him and he gave a nod. "Alright. I'll get started on the ceremony."

She stepped in front of Cliff's grave and began. "I, High Priestess Xireana Prime will now sing a song of passing to guide our fellow Autobot and Comrade CliffJumper's spark to the Well for rest."

The others were beyond surprised at her full titles. But not as much as seeing her begin to glow and her having four mechanical tails transform out of the one. She then began to sing.

 _Every night in my dreams_  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

 _Far across the distance_  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Cliff Began to feel lighter and he noticed he began to glow. He looked to the other and saw them staring at him. Like they could actually see him.

The Autobots had watched in awe as a golden glow began to appear. Soon enough a translucent CliffJumper was seen.

 _Near, far, wherever you are_  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

 _Love can touch us one time_  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

 _Love was when I loved you_  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Arcee was the most effected with the song, and to top it off, Cliff was viable. She walked over to him and gave him a tear smile. "Hey, no tears beautiful. Can't waist energon on me." He said. Though his voice had an echo to it. It was still him. "I just have something in my optic is all." She bantered back.

 _Near, far, wherever you are_  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on~"

Cliff looked to Xireana and sighed. "That's my cue. I best be off." Turning to the others he said. "It was an honor serving with you all." Optimus replied. "The honor was ours." Turning back to Arcee said. "You were the best partner a bot could ask for." He gave he a quick kiss before floating up in the air above them and gave a final fair well. "Tell All Are One!" "Till All Are One!" The bots called back. With one last nod. CliffJumper took off into the sky, disguised as a shooting star, but they knew better.

Xireana had stopped glowing. And had transformed back her tails into one, when Arcee walked up. "Thank you Xireana. You have no idea how much this means to me." The Priestess smiled. "It was no prob-" She never got to finish her sentence as to her optics shutting off and her falling back wards. They all cried out her name, but one voice stood out from the otter's a baritone voice of Optimus's.

"XIREANA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Just so evil aren't I? X3 don't worry more is on the way! Also any idea's to put in the story are well come. Also, what episode should I start off from? It would have to be after the Oroin Pax episodes to be sure. R&R please! XD


	5. Talking

Chapter 4 The Talk

Xireana found herself once again in her mind. She pouted slightly. 'I really need to stop passing out all the time...'

**I would agree. But it wasn't entirely your fault this time.**

'Hello Primus. To what do I owe this pleasure of you being in my mind once again?' Xireana dryly stated.

**Oh don't be like that! And I'm here to warn you that the more power you use, the sooner you'll have to Bond.**

Xireana was quiet before she asked. 'How long now?'

**Now? Roughly 4 ½ human months. It veriest on how much power you use. Funeral songs with power like you used, was difficult. Most Priestesses can only send them off. What you did... was very kind of you.**

'Arcee needed to see him once last time. So I had to use more power then I usually would use.' She sighed. 'This means I'll have to talk to Optimus when I wake up won't it?'

**I'm sorry youngly, but yes. The future is looking grim and you will need to be at your most powerful when the time comes.**

_ Vision _ **  
**

_All she got a glimpse of was smoke, fire, and a servo sticking out from ruble._ Xireana knew whose passed servo that was. She couldn't let that happen.

_End Vision_

**But you must. It is part of his destiny Xireana Prime. And in his absence you must lead them. But that is not for some time.**

'How am I suppose to bond with him if he's going to die?! I already love him for frags sake! How can I bond with him if I know this? I won't be able to handle the spark break!' Energon tears rolled down he face plate. She felt her tears being wiped away.

**Do you think me such a cruel god? To make you bond only to watch him die? No, all will be well. You will not lose him and that is all I can tell you, with out possibly disrupting the time-line.**

Xireana sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 'Okay. I trust you. But I have a question.'

**What is that my dear?**

'How long has gone by since I has passed out?' She inquired. She heard the mecha god laugh.

**You've been out for an hour. And here I thought you would ask the meaning of life!**

Getting and idea she smirked. 'Fine then. What is the meaning of life?'

**Haven't you heard? The meaning of life if 42.**

Xireana could have sworn she would have glitched, if she wasn't already out cold.

**Got you didn't I? Well you should be waking up right about... oh now!**

Xireana suddenly felt like she was being thrown into a pool. She heard the movement about her and muffled voices.

With a groan she tried to open her optics. She then heard a voice cry.

"She's waking up!"

Another voice said. "Quick, Miko get Optimus and Ratchet!"

It felt like hours before she heard large foot steps near her. She her carnage and relief, Ratchet was the one to be hovering over her and flashing something at her optics. It was starting to irritate her. An she stated so. "Ratchet, if you flash me again, I'm going to have to hurt you."

He snorted. "She's fine. Just over exerted herself. Lift work for a few earth days and she'll be fine."

"If only that were true..." She muttered.

Optimus happened to hear her. "If what were true, Xireana?"

Looking to Ratchet asked. "Am I clear enough to leave the med bay?" "Yes, yes, now shoo!" With a small laugh slid off the birth.

She then turned to Optimus and sighed. "Can I speak to you in private, Optimus?" He gave a nod and motioned for to follow him. Both Bots walked side by side in a calm silence till they arrived to Prime's personal quarters.

To her surprise it was more decorated then she thought. There were a few enlarged photos of him and the kids. A few holo pics of some bots she thought were familiar with. There was a large desk with two chairs in front of it. There was a door to the side where she assumed was his sleeping chamber.

She watched as Optimus sat behind the desk and motioned for her to take a seat. Do as told sat down and vented. "What is it to wished to speak to me about, Xireana?"

Frigidity in her seat said. "While I was unconscious I was visited by Primus."

The male prime sat up straighter as he listened intently. "What did he say?"

"Well he said that I used to much spark power in the ceremony. Said that the future is looking grim."

Xireana stood up and looked away from Optimus and began to pace. "There's something your not telling me." She gave a nod. But continued to pace. Optimus got up and walked over to the jittery priestess. He put a servo on her shoulder to stop her movement.

"What has gotten you so uneasy, my friend? You can tell me." Xireana looked into his kind and careing optics. Optimus looked into Her turquoise border line neon green optics. They were swirling with so many different emotions that it was difficult to figure out what they were. He saw Unease; fear; sadness and to his confusion, love.

"Primus said that there is a side effect to being the only priestess to him." She looked to her crush and said. "My spark is weakened by the power I use, thus my internal heating is gone to scrap. He said after what happened today, I have maybe four and a half human months left." The once archivist froze.

 _'Only four months?'_ Feeling his vocal processor crack asked. "Isn't there some way to prevent this?"

"Do you remember that Nova and Solus Prime?" She asked.

Confused replied. "Yes they were the first Life-Bonded pair of Primes." It then click for him. "You need to Life-Bond with a-"

"A Prime." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now how would you like to go about the romance between our two favorite primes?
> 
> A) Fast
> 
> B) Slow
> 
> C)Your own opinion.
> 
> I need at least ten answers before my next update!
> 
> Please put your answers in a PM! Thanks for reading!


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are relieved others hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bet you hated that cliff hanger didn't you? Well here's the answer the poll and how the story will commence. BTW the song from chapter 4: Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On And a finale note, I have finally decided on how the story will go. It will be a Predicon Rising AU. I didn't like how the ending was. For those who have watched will understand. With out further adue.
> 
> also, i'll be going the middle road with the prime romance. at times it might seem fast, but it's a slighty drawn out process.

Optimus knew right then why she was so nervous. _'Primus, what can I do? What SHOULD I do?'_ Hequickly thought. Still refusing to look at Optimus said. "I told you this not to force you into bonding with me. But because I..." She sighed. "I'm not very good with words. So I'll show you." She quickly spun around and leaped onto Optimus. Knocking them both onto the floor, where she was laying on his large chassis.

The Autobot leader was at a loss of words. He could feel his own spark wanting to entangle itself with her's. The feeling of her lips on his was new to him. The feeling wasn't bad. If he was honest with himself he'd say he liked it... quite a bit.

Xireana felt her fans kick into overdrive. She opened her optics to find a completely relaxed, and a very MALE Prime beneath her. She wanted to bond with him, not to save her life. But because she loved him since she was a young teenage human. Now she was an adult femme that needed him more than anyone else.

Once he had his processors in working order teased. "Did you know your quite short?" The priestess pouted. She then realized what she did and then froze. _'I just jumped Optimus...the LEADER of Team Prime!'_ Embarrassed and ashamed of her actions, jumped off of Prime and transforms into her beast-mode and dashed out of the office.

Optimus tried to stop her. "Xireana wait!" But he was too late. She was already to the tunnel leading out of the base by the time he reached the command center. The sight of energon tears going down her face plate made his spark ach.

Xireana ran on all fours into the dessert cannon. To her surprise led to a cave where Arcee, BulkHead, Miko and Jack were checking out a stripped energon mine. She quickly whipped away her tears and went over to them.

In her audio shot, heard the young Japanese teen complain about missing her Slash Monkey concert. To her amusement Jack had retorted. "Oh Yes, who'd not want to listen to Bulgarian _Shriek Metal_?"

Miko gave a nod. "I know right?"

'Sarcasm must have for gone her.' Xireana chuckled. "Miko, Not everyone can handle Shriek Metal. Most Autobots have very sensitive hearing."

Jack double taked. "Xireana? I thought you were talking with Optimus?"

She winced and shifted a bit. "Ah ha, ha, um... I was. But... thought Arcee and Bulkhead needed help keeping an eye on you two!"

Arcee walks up with a scanner and asks, "Why you would we need your help?" She lifted a brow plate before adding. "Are you even well enough to be out on a scouting mission?"

Xireana snorted. As she crossed her arms. "I'm well enough to watch two younglings. But mostly Miko. You seemed to have Jack pretty well trained."

Both teens gave an indignant shout. "Hey!" Before they pouted as the three bots laughed.

Suddenly Miko's voice could be heard inside the mine. "COOL!" Her voice echoed against the walls. Bulkhead bellowed. "Miko! Get back here! It's not safe!"

Xireana sighed. "Duty calls!" And trotted after the punk teen and jolly giant. "Hey BulkHead! Wait up!"

She saw him and Miko turn around to see her. "Xireana? Why would you follow me? Wouldn't you want to be with some bot, like Arcee?" The look on his face was one of confusion, while Miko's was one of slight jealousy.

She merely waved his comment off. "Nah. I was always a rough and tumble femme when I was younger. Before I became a priestess I was what you's call a maid. When I wasn't doing that, I'd waitress at Maccadams Old Oil House. He was a good old mech. Even let me sing for the place once or twice." She smiled at the memory.

'I wonder if it's really okay for me to consider LunarBurst's memories my own?'

**It's fine. I had asked LunarBurst this and she said it was basicly swapping lives. She's now happily in your universe free of war. While you, are getting a second chance of life and taking her place as High Priestess and the last Femme Prime. She didn't want to be a priestess any more. Though it hurt, I let her go. At the moment I had put her in your universe you had been struck by lightning. I had saw you drawing your own transformer. At that moment I had decided to choose you for my next Priestess. I looked into your soul and saw the yearning to be accepted. You took LunarBusrt's place and she yours. Both of you got the life you wished for. Understand now?**

'Yeah. I think so. Thank you.'

**Any time my priestess.**

Xireana came back to reality. She turned to the wrecker who looked to have a thoughtful expression on his face plate. He then snapped his digits. "That's where your voice seemed familiar from! You had different colors back then." Bulkhead Laughed. "Quite the change from what you used to look. Can't wait to show Miko Cybertron once we're finished making more suit like the Apex Armor."

Xireana looked to her large friend in surprise. "The Apex Armor? Isn't that one of the Iacon Relics?" Bulkhead gave a nod. "Yep. One of the one Alpha Trion had sent to Earth. I my self ended up getting stuck with the Iacon records stuck in my helm for a few cycles. Let me tell ya not the greatest feeling a bot could have."

Xireana winced. "I can imagine." Pauses she, "So, if Cybertron is all well and all. Why are you guys back on Earth? Isn't there plenty of Energon back on home base?"

Arcee had come up behind them and said. "Besides visiting our charges? Making sure that the Earth's boogie man doesn't decided to wake up any time soon. Not to mention try to bury what ever Energon mines the cons made to prevent anything like MECH ever again."

She gave a sage like nod. "Makes sense."

Suddenly the ground starts shaking. "CAVE IN!"

Arcee had ran towards Jack to protect him, while Xireana went after BulkHead and Miko. Bulk had caught a large boulder, while Miko tried desperately to hide under him. Xireana grabbed the Japanese teen and curled her frame around to protect her.

The ceiling began to fall, and boulders crashed down on them. Xireana's still mew body took the brunt of the damage to protect the human youngling under her. What felt like hours of pain and dust, but in reality was only a few minutes, the cave in stopped.

Keeping the rock and other debris away from Miko, the kitsune bot stood up.

Miko coughed a few times till she saw, Xireana. Her jaw dropped. "Your a robot fox?" But seeing her four tails corrected herself. "Delete that, you a kitsune bot?!"

Xireana merely gave a nod and walked over to BulkHead who was groaning. "Easy there big guy. No need to rattle you processor any more then it already is."

The Wrecker sighed. "Slag. Again were caved in."

"At least this time your not holding up a boulder as big as you!" Miko commented trying to help her cheer up her friend.

Xireana looked from one to the other and sighed. "Yes, but you, little one, will run out of air." Contemplating for a moment looked to Bulkhead. "Hey Bulk, pick up Miko and I'll open up my sparkling hold and pump some oxygen into it for her."

The large wrecker looked at her amazed. "You still have one?! Most bots got them removed at the beginning of the war!" Xireana looked a bit sheepish. "Well, I was hoping to one day have a creation, and well. Refused to have it removed."

BulkHead made a 'wow' motion and then gently picked up his charge and setting her into the priestess's sparkling hold.

Quickly closing it up, fed air to their friend. "I hope Jack is okay..." Miko sighed. Internally smirking, begain to talk to her with her internal system. "You like him don't you?" She saw the teen begin to panic. "Don't worry. Your old papa-bot won't hear you. Now do you like him?"

Miko looked down into her lap, uncharacteristicly shy. "Yeah... but I have no clue on how Jack feels about me. I mean he's either with Arcee or Sierra. I doubt he'd even think of being with a tomboy like me..."

With her parental coding acting up said. "We'll just have to show him then! But the key is not to act any differently, but to just change little things about yourself. Like leaving your hair down, or putting on some lip gloss. Frag, even wear a dress that fitting you taste just to see if he notices."

"Don't worry. I'll help you. I just so happen to know a thing or two about catching a mech's optic."

Xireana felt Miko's joy and left the teen to her thoughts as she helped, BulkHead make and opening out of the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, they were free and with the rest of the bots, including those who were at base helping to dig them out.

Jack ran up to them and said. "You guys okay? Hey... where's Miko?"

Bulk replied. "Oh, Xira has her."

The rest of the bots looked to one another slightly perplexed.

Xireana laughed. "That would be me. Though in all honesty I haven't been called that since I had been working at Maccadams Old Oil House."

Ratchet blinked then staired hard into the femme's optics.

Feeling slightly nervous asked. "Um... Ratchet? You okay?"

"You were Xira Prisma weren't you?" Giving a nod replied. "Yes..."

Ratchet then did something completely out of the blue. He jumped up and hugged her.

"Um ah I um..." Unable to get out a word from shock waited for some one else to say something.

Smokescreen was her savior that moment. "Uh doc bot? Why are you hugging her?"

Ratchet smiled with coolant in his eyes. "I was hugging her, because the LAST youngling that I had been taking care of, before the youth sectors were destroyed, survived. I thought little Xira here as my own sparkling."

Xireana then turned to look just as equally hard at Ratchet as he did her not a breem ago. Then her optics widened. She then felt like she was a youngling again. "Dr. Papa...?" She quietly asked. Afraid that she was wrong.

When the CMO gave a small nod. The femme tackled the older bot and cried. "PAPA!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Xireana was never one for getting all dolled up, even when she was human. But taking Miko shopping in Redding CA, was the most fun she's had in ages.

Having used her holo-form to go inside with her, was something she planned to share with the other bots.

"So out of all the malls in the world, why this one?" Asks the hyper Asian.

She looked a lot like she did as a human. Only this time she had crimson hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a red hoodie with a white star on the back. It also had white fuzzy ears and tail. Her jeans were a dark blue with red embroidery up the sides of the legs to look like flames. She had on her dog-tags that had her human father's info on them along with a pair of heelies to complete her look.

The priestess laughed. "Lets just say I have good information that we can find a good outfit for you to wear today."

They walked into Hot Topic and quickly went to the dresses. After about ten minutes and Miko being of no help, looking at the latest SlashMonkey CD, Xireana found the perfect dress.

It was a black and purple brace lace-up dress. It had a slight 50's theme to it with the halter top like neck and the swing skirt that went to the knees. Grabbing a pink petty coat skirt under it and then went to look for some accessories for her and a good pair of heels.

Quickly finding a pair of music themed necklaces that had a cleft charm on one and a heart shape cut out with music note printed on it along with a cleft shaped hole in the center of the other. Next was a cleft hearts bracelet.

Just as she grabbed these Miko came running over with a pair of necklaces as well.

"Hey Xi! Look what I got!" She held up the items and Xireana found that the charms were shaped like a digital heart cut in half, each half on a separate chain.

Miko the put one around her own neck, before doing the same to Xireana.

"Miko?' Confused as to why she was given a Best Friend's necklace.

Said teen looked down embarrassed at her rash actions. "Well... I don't really have any girlfriends here in the US... Seeing how I mainly just hang with Raf and Jack." She scuffed her foot a little as she continued. "So I was hoping... maybe you could be my BFF?" She then quickly started to panic. "But it's okay if you don't wanna! I mean it's a totally human thing and ..well...a.." She started flailing her arms and such in further panic.

Xireana laughed putting her hand over the young girl's mouth to silence her. "Miko, I'd be more than happy to fill in as being your BFF. Sides we need more girl time. Maybe even bring Arcee along next time?"

Miko made a face. "Miss Board-om in a can?"

Xireana gently slapped Miko in the shoulder. "Hey ease up on Cee. She's been through a lot. Lost two partners and has been separated from her Fiance and sisters for over a decade with no word from them."

Miko's eyes widened. "Fiance?!"

Xireana laughed. 'Of course! What, thought she was always so boring?" Miko looked sheepish.

Xireana sighed and went back over to the Jewelry. "Maybe you can find some matching bracelets for you and the other two? Friendships bracelets and such? I'll find something for Arcee. She could use some cheering up."

So the two went on their 'missions', though Xireana still needed to find earrings, shoes and maybe a air thing for Miko's Prom outfit to be finished.

Just as she got to the ear-ring area, she got a comm from Arcee.

(Hey, Cee. Hows everybody?)

The other femme sighed. (No sign of any Cons. Though I have been listening in on my charge's not-so-quiet conversation with Raf. It seems that he has a liking for a certain Japanese femme.)

Xireanan's face grew into a smirk as a plan formed. (Really~? Well We'll just have to lock the two into a room together. Now wont we?)

The bike former laughed in glee. (I was thinking the same!)

(You make sure Jack stays at base. I'll make our little rocker looks like she just stepped out of the factory!) Ordered the kitsune bot.

(Roger! See you in an hour?)

(You bet!)

Xireana signed off the comm just as she found matching cleft heart studs for the little Femme. She quickly snagged them and headed toward the shoes. But before she did, Xireana found a bow that looked like sheet music and grabbed it as well.

After a while Xireana gave up on finding shoes at HotTopic and made her purchases before heading to Spencer's.

Making a mental note to embarrass the teen thoroughly in a certain part of the store. After a while she went with just a simple pair of black Marie Jane wedges with prison-stripe tights. She then drug Miko to an isle to embarrass her.

Which included chasing her with phalic looking items exclaiming she wanted to give her babies. Needless to say. Miko couldn't look at Xireana in the face with out going red and laughing for a good hour.

They then went to a salon to get Miko's hair done.

She then left, to grab a simple outfit to make her look awesome. Gone to Macy's, she grabbed a black jean jacket that had some bleach wash on it, a dark pink spaghetti strap tank, some dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black strapy wedges, a pair of pikachu earring's and some light make up.

Which consisted of some ultra light purple eye shadow black mascara and some clear lip gloss would do fine. She also got green and silver nail polish to make her think of her Wrecker guardian. She then spied a pair of hair clips the red 'ka-pow' on them. They were practically made for the teen grabbing them and some fingerless biker gloves with heart shaped holes, her dress-to-impress outfit for Miko was done.

Xireana ran back to the salon to let Miko know she was ready for her. Stepping inside she saw that her hair was still the same colors, only that her hair was now straightened and the end was in what she could only describe as a baggy pony-tail, being that it was tied at the end of her hair instead of at the base of the skull.

"Where have you been?" Asked a slightly irked Miko.

Xireana merely smiled. "Just getting a few items. Come on, lets head to the Bathroom." She then drug the teen to the restroom and took over the largest stall. "Okay strip and put these clothes on."

Miko was about to argue when Xireana put a hand on her should. "Just trust me okay? I know their not as eye-catchin as you'd like, but I garentee, that you'll like the outfit once it's all together."

With a reluctant nod, Miko did as bidden. Once all the clothes were on, minus the jacket, Xireana pulled out the make-up and put her own jacket over Miko's front so not to get any eye-shadow on her tank's front. Like a professional beautician, Xireana did the make-up and then handed Miko her earrings and then the shoes. The final touches were the clips and her new gloves knowing the teen would love both.

Xireana grabbed Miko's usual clothes and stuffed them in her own bag and the threw away all the wrappings and tags. She then looked to Miko and said. "Okay, I want you to close your eyes and no peeking until I say so? Promise me on our friendship, you will not peek!"  
Miko gave a nod and closed her honey-brown eyes. Xireana's face was in a huge grin as she lead her pesudo charge out of the stall and toward the bathroom full length mirror.

Once she was lead to the perfect spot, Xireana gave the signal. "Now you can look."

Miko opened her eyes and saw, a beautiful teen in place of where her refection should be. She waved her hand and saw the teen copy her

"It's really you." The Kitsune bot comented. "You just got dressed up."

Miko looked ready to cry. "Gah! No tears! You'll ruin the mascara!" Cried Xireana.

The teen gave a watery smile and dabbed the corners of her eyes to prevent from ruining her BFF's hard work.

Miko though gave a Xireana a large hug. "Thank you so much, Xi! I never thought I could look like this!"

Xireana blushed at the thanks. "Well don't thank me yet, we still have to get your mech to see your a femme and not just a slim mech."

Miko looked terrified. "What?! NO! no, no, no, no! Jack CAN'T see me like this!"

"Why not?" Confused at her reaction.

"Because!"

"Because why?" She retorted back.

"Just because!" Miko stated stubbornly.

Xireana sighed. "Didn't you agree to this outing so you could get him to notice you?"

"...Yes."

"And you wanted his attention so you could ask him to prom, right?" She stated.

"...Yes."

"You want to got to prom with Jack because you like him, yes?" Pried Xireana further.

"Yes..." whispered the human wrecker.

"Then why are you so afraid?" She asked.

"Because Jack had been obsessed with Serria since freshman year! I know he won't look my way even if I look different!" Snapped Miko.

Xireana gave an understanding smile. She laid her hand onto the teen's shoulder. "Miko, believe it or not. I'm in the same boat. I love a mech very much, but there is something that will happen if I don't bond with him. But how can I know if it's out of love he bonds with me or just because he has to?"

Miko looked into Xireana's emerald eyes and saw pain, longing, and sadness at her own words. She then gave closed her own eyes as a plan shot through her mind.

"Okay I'll show Jack." Xireana gave a smile. "But ONLY if you talk to the mech you love! If I have to face my fears of rejection, so do you!"

Miko gave a smirk at the look of horror on Xireana's face. "Besisdes, can't you tell if someone's lying? You are a Priestess after all."

Xireana was suddenly dumb founded at Miko's statement. She then face palmed. "Why the PIT did I not think of that?"

This gave Miko a good laugh as they took their purchases and walked to the ground-bridge that was opened at the back of the mall.

"Ready?" She asked.

Miko gave a constipated look. "No. But if I back out now, then so will you."

Xireana gave a laugh and went through the bridge first, fallowed quickly by Miko.

As they walked into the commute center, they could hear Jack talking with Arcee.

"I don't understand why you need me to stay here." Complained the teen.

"Its a surprise for a reason Jack." She glances over to Xireana an Miko just smirked. "An I think you'll REALLY like it."

Jack turned to look at what caught his Gauguin's attention.

He saw twos girls Next to Xireana's alt mode. The older one had long crimson hair in a high pony tail. with bangs that framed her face and added more to her emerald eyes. She was short, just an inch or two taller than Miko. She had a left side of a digital heart friendship necklace, had on a blue business vest with a white dress shirt and a black mini skirt that flared out to her knees. She wore red and neon green stripped leggings and brown combat boots.

Miko on the other hand... blew his mind. Never had he thought the tom-boy wrecker could look so...sexy. She wore a black jean jacket that had some bleach wash on it, a dark pink spaghetti strap tank, some dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black strapy wedges, a pair of pikachu earring's, a digital heart necklace half, (being the other half to the on the older girl wore) and some light make up.

Which consisted of some ultra light purple eye shadow, black mascara and some clear lip gloss. She also had on green and silver nail polish to make him think of her Wrecker guardian. He saw a hair clip that read 'ka-pow' on it. It was practically made for Miko. She had on some finger-less biker gloves with heart shaped holes.

Jack finally was able to untie his tongue. "M-miko?!"

"Yes?" She asked. Trying to act aloof, it would have worked, if not for the blush she wore.

Jack began stumbling over his words. "Why are um, you ah...scrap."

Xireana gave a sigh and nudged Miko towards Jack.

Acree did the same to Jack.

Both teens ended up being shoved together and Miko stumbling in her heels. Jack catching her and them both catching one another's eyes.

Xireana changed back into her bipedal mode and gave Cee a high five. The two femmes gave a smile to one another before going their own ways.

Arcee to touch up her paint after the the street race that never happened.

Xireana head up top, above the base to stare at the setting sun and contemplate on how she was going to talk to Optimus.


End file.
